User talk:ArchKnightUlthering
The convergence and the hivemind. *I've seen many questions about the convergence and the hivemind all around the wiki,now and finally after i have finished reading Dead Space martyr i am happy to give you the right answers,thanks in advance for reading. *Let us start with the idea of the convergence now i know exactly what it is,it appears that the main marker(black marker)was on earth along time ago even before humans which means there was nothing called humans when the marker was on earth,and we all know the aliens(or what ever they are)were the ones who put the marker on earth. *The symbols on the marker's surface are the humans D.N.A the normal humans D.N.A,but the symbols that are broadcasted into the human minds are the necromorph's D.N.A,and just like i said before the marker was before the humans and it was the thing that created us(like our god.....in the story)and after we were created by the marker that was the marker's first convergence and then the second level of the convergence will be transforming humans into necromorphs so the first one has happened but the second one no one knows when it might be until one scientist who was working on the black marker with some other scientist and Altman extracted something from the marker which was somehow a necromorph thing....''i am sorry but i don't know how to tell you what it was but let us say it was an essence of the necromorph tissue......''one of the scientists started to see his grandmother speaking in front of him,but that is impossible because she is dead and he decided to get some rest he picked up a morphine syringe and injected him self with it well it wasn't morphine obviously the marker signals effected him so he injected him self with the necromorphs tissue and he started to transform into an infector luckily he was in the marker's dead space so the transformation wasn't completed, but then a security officer steps into the room and when he saw him in half human-half necromorph shape he shot him and the body was taken away which means the transformation continued and he turned into an infector and infected some other people and on and on and on,so these events were the second level of the convergence but the funny thing is that the second convergence was never supposed to happen then maybe it was supposed to happen after 100 years but the accident speeded up the process. *So that explains the convergence as a tow level operation: #Humans #Necromorphs *But that is not it i know i said the convergence was a tow level operation......well there is a third level. The hivemind (the convergence third level) The convergence third level is the hivemind so after the first tow levels the marker calls all the necromorphs so it can put them in one body controls what is left of the necros that explains:MAKE US WHOLE. *If you didn't understand what it means just keep reading: Nicole told Isaac a million time(Isaac you have to make us whole again) which means: all of us(humans and necros) reunited again in one body,one whole body.ArchKnightUlthering (talk) 21:15, July 25, 2012 (UTC)